Black Knights Vs Midshipmen
by AmyD and Suisan
Summary: Never bet on that which you have no immediate control over the outcome. Colby/OFC Yelena Dunbar . Written in honor of the Army/Navy game held 6 December 2008


Title: Black Knights Vs. Midshipmen

Author: Suisan

6 DEC 08

Fandom: N3

Rating: Young Adult (wurdy dirds & implied sexual situations)

Character(s): Colby/OFC (Yelena Dunbar)

Length: 749 words

Spoilers: Not really--

Synopsis: Never bet on that which you have no immediate and total control. Written in honor of the Army Vs Navy Game that was held this afternoon.

A/N: Just because it was too good to resist. 

Colby Granger didn't even bother watching the rest of the football game, it was just too . . . disheartening. He didn't even begrudge Yelena her gloating and evil snickers, which only slipped out every damn time the Knights 'lost' the ball to the Midshipmen.

He had hoped, quietly though, that Army would be able to pull their collective heads out of their collective asses after halftime but apparently the coach wasn't any good at putting the fear of God – or a senior officer – into the players.

"You know, after having misused a piece of Academy equipment yesterday to drop leaflets all over the Annapolis campus, you'd think the Knights would bring their 'A' game to the field."

"Yeah, you would think that." He closed his eyes as Navy ran another play that resulted in yet another touchdown. "I'm not even sure the players are still breathing."

Yelena came over and sat on the couch beside him, snuggling up to his side and he wrapped his arm over her shoulders. "CeeJay, I'm pretty sure they died in the first quarter." He felt her arm slip behind his back and her fingers tickled his waist. "I'm also not going to hold you to our bet."

"No, a deal is a deal and – great let's not even try to block the point after – I was stupid enough to accept the bet and set the consequences so I will honor it."

Her fingers slid under the waistband of his jeans at the small of his back, then slowly worked their way around to his abdomen. "You sure, babe? I mean, it won't bother me but—"

"Just leave it where I can find it on Monday." He caught her hand before she could undo the button fly. "Agent Dunbar, are you trying to distract me?" He smiled as he took his eyes off the disaster being played out on the television and looked into her blue-gray gaze.

"Are you going to tell me you don't want to be distracted, Agent Granger?" She stretched and her lithe body rubbed up against his as she reached up, caressed his jaw and touched his lips with hers. Lightly at first, then more and more demanding as he pulled her into his lap.

"I love being distracted…" His hands worked their way up under her shirt, then the red 'When it positively must be destroyed over night – USMC' shirt was stripped from her body, and his black 'Army of One' shirt soon joined it on the floor. The last quarter of the game was blotted out as Colby lost himself in his fiancée.

- - - - -

Monday morning, he had planned to 'accidentally' grab the "Navy Rocks" polo shirt and wear it into work and hope no one outside his team would rib him for it. After all, a bet is a bet and he did say that if Navy won, he'd wear a Navy shirt to work – even with everyone there fully aware his Army background.

However, bright and early – way too early for a Monday, Yelena had to return to her job with NCIS at Camp Pendleton and the only shirt he could find that she'd laid out for him was a light heather-gray polo. There was a Marine Corps Eagle, Globe and Anchor embroidered in gold thread, but below it, stitched in silver was the following:

"My better half is a US Marine."

Colby smiled as he pulled the shirt on and wasn't at all surprised to find that Yelena had bought it in exactly the right size. He couldn't stop grinning either, even when he needed to scowl while arresting a suspect who'd tried to flee and ended up getting tackled.

The suspect, however, made a major mistake that cost him a couple of cracked teeth – courtesy of David Sinclair – when he read Colby's shirt and dared to suggest that his 'better half' was a male Marine. David admitted to the 'correction' in his verbal report to Don, but not in his written after-action statement. Colby laughed his ass off when, later, Don admitted to him, "It's a good thing Dunbar hadn't heard that remark, she would've broken his neck."

He had to agree. Yelena Dunbar was a tough federal agent who was more than willing and very capable of taking care of herself and others. One of the many reasons he loved her and, yes, he agreed with the shirt's sentiments.

His better half _was_ a United States Marine.

End

Author Notes: The 2008 Army/Navy game ended long before halftime, but the final score tells the whole story. Navy won, with 34 unanswered points. The Army team lay down and died, and that was after they had, indeed, done what I had Yelena refer to - dumping thousands of leaflets on Annapolis, from an Academy helicopter that read, "Go Army, Trash Navy."


End file.
